This Is Destiny
by blueholic
Summary: NaruHina. Pertemuan mereka lewat internet membuat mereka semakin dekat...
1. Chapter 1

Hai para pembaca (cieee) ini fic kedua gue. Baca ya! Mengenai kalimat "Yah, mana mungkin sasuke angkat, kan waktu itu dia lagi ngejar Hinata (baca This Is Destiny), akan ada di fanfic ini. heheh. mohon maaf yachhh. Nah sekarang lagi ada ide neh…… Ini mungkin jadi cerita one shot, tapi gak tau juga. Oke deh yang penting met baca dan enjoy aja!

**I. Is It Destiny?**

Perlahan angin sepoi – sepoi bertiup, meniup rambut seorang bocah laki – laki berambut pirang. Bocah tersebut memakai jaketnya dan mencari tempat berlindung karena angin semakin kencang. Tibalah ia di sebuah gubuk reyot yang nampak tidak terurus.

"Apa ada seseorang di sana?" Dengan gemetar bocah tersebut memasuki gubuk tersebut dan sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara. Disana tampak seorang shinobi yang rambutnya diikat ke atas, dan ada bekas luka di hidungnya. Tampaknya ia sedang berusaha menyalakan api unggun. Mendengar suatu suara, shinobi itu menoleh. Ia melihat bocah berambut pirang itu dan tersenyum hambar.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"A…anu…."

"Kemarilah," perlahan bocah tersebut melangkah. Shinobi tersebut hanya terdiam sambil menunggu si bocah datang ke tempatnya.

"Nak, siapa namamu?"

"U…uzumaki Naruto!"

"Begitu ya. Aku Iruka. Salam kenal. Kau lapar?" Naruto mengangguk. Iruka tersenyum dan memberikannya seekor ikan yang sedang dipanggangnya. Naruto langsung melahap ikan tersebut. Iruka hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menatap tingkah laku bocah itu yang menurutnya lucu. Tak hentinya ia tersenyum melihat tingkah laku bocah tersebut.

"Naruto,,"

"Ya?"

"Mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana,eeng…"

"Panggil aku Iruka sensei," Iruka tersenyum. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tentu saja aku mau ikut, Iruka sensei! Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Kita akan pergi ke kampung halamanku, Konohagakure."

Di Konoha…

"Waahhhh!" Naruto terlihat gembira. Ia sibuk melihat barang – barang di pasar Simpang Konoha. Iruka hanya terkikik melihat tingkahnya. Setelah melihat – lihat, Iruka mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya.

"Kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku,"

"Iruka sensei, kau baik sekali…… Dulu tidak ada seorang pun yang mau bicara denganku," suara Naruto tercekat menahan haru.

"Sekarang orang itu ada," Iruka mengelus kepala Naruto. "Yaitu aku," Tangis Naruto makin menjadi. Ia menangis terharu di dalam pelukan Iruka.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Iruka Sensei!!!"

Waktu mengalir begitu cepat sejak saat itu. Kini Naruto sudah menjadi seorang shinobi yang ceria dan tangguh. Kini ia tidak kesepian, dan telah bersekolah di SMPN 5 Konoha.

"Naruto!!!!!" Naruto menoleh. Tampaklah Kiba dan Akamaru di belakangnya. Setelah itu muncullah Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, dan Shino. Naruto tersenyum melihat mereka semua.

"Ada apa? Mau ke kedai ramenkah?"

"Otakmu isinya apa? Ramen?"

"Iya…"

"Hah, dasar aneh." Sasuke nimbrung. Yang lain hanya mengurut dada masing – masing (kok dada diurut sih emang dada bisa pegel apa!).

"Kita mau ke warnet," kata Gaara akhirnya. Naruto memasang jurus tampang blo'onnya. Yang lain melakukan hal yang sama seperti di paragraf sebelumnya.

"Kita mau chatting di friendster. Kamu mau kan?"Kiba yang terlihat paling semangat. Apalagi Naruto paling enggak tahan melihat muka yang berkaca- kaca kayak gitu, terpaksa deh Naruto ikut tanpa tau harus ngapain.

Setelah sampai, hal yang pertama mereka lakukan adalah membuat fs. Hasil akhirnya adalah sebagai berikut :

-Ramen- (Naruto)

-BakaOtoutou-(Sasuke)

-DogForeverILovedog- (Kiba)

-Troublesome-(Shikamaru)

-Rokkiebyakugan-(Neji)

-SandAlways-(Gaara)

-BlackBrother-(Kankurou)

-Narziezboy-(Lee)

-Whereisthefood-(Chouji)

-Bugburugbugbug-(Shino)

Saat itu ada yang menyapa Sasuke (di fs). Sasuke membacanya.

Mosthandsomeboyintheworld : Hi!!

BakaOtoutou : Hi too. Where you come from?

Mosthandsomeboyintheworld: I'm Japanese.

BakaOtoutou: Hai! Kamu tinggal dimana?

Mosthandsomeboyintheworld: Ya di Konoha donk!

BakaOtoutou: Aku juga. Kamu sekolah dimana?

Mosthandsomeboyintheworld: Di SMPN 5 kelas 8. Eh kamu laki ato cewe?

BakaOtoutou: Aku juga di SMPN 5 kelas 7. Aku laki.

Mosthandsomeboyintheworld: Aku juga laki! Sama dong!

BakaOtoutou: Asyikkk (coba kalo cewek)

Mosthandsomeboyintheworld: Kamu punya saudara?

BakaOtoutou: Iya, hanya kakak laki – laki yang nyebelin.

Mosthandsomeboyintheworld: Aku juga punya adik yang nyebelin. Sama dong!

BakaOtoutou: Kita ketemuan yuk!

Mosthandsomeboyintheworld: Oke. Siapa Takut. Dimana ?

BakaOtoutou : Di Sasana Budaya Konoha. Besok jam 11.

Mosthandsomeboyintheworld: Oke. Ciri – cirimu seperti apa ?

BakaOtoutou: Mudah banget. Cari deh orang yang paling ganteng. Tapi kamu harus nanyanya ke cewek. Biasanya mereka tau aku lagi ngapain ato tau aku dimana.

Mosthandsomeboyintheworld: Ooh. Kalo aku punya rambut panjang walaupun aku cowo. Rambutku tuch indah banget. Kamu pasti mudah ngenalinnya. Kalo mau tanyain aja geng akatsuki pasti mereka kasih tau lu.

BakaOtoutou: Oke. Ngomong – ngomong nama kamu yang sebenarnya siapa?

Mosthandsomeboyintheworld: Ohhhh. Namaku Itachi Uchiha. Kamu?

BakaOtoutou: Ahhh aku harus pergi. Bye!

Saat itu Sasuke langsung log out dan muntah di kamar mandi. Masa tadi dia

chat sama kakaknya sendiri! Gak habis pikir deh. Kok bisa ya aniki punya fs?

Padahal kalo ke google aja suka nyasar ke yahoo tapi kok dia bisa ke fs?

Meneketehe ah.

"Sasuke! Mau pulang?"

"Iya. Aku lagi bad mood. Sukses ya!"

"Sukses apaan?"

"Sukses untuk mendapat temen chat yang bener bener normal."

"Oohh. Kalo gitu bye Sasuke!"

"Bye Kiba!"

Saat itu Kiba melihat nama yang sangat menarik menurutnya, yaitu AngeLsdreamsattonightisme. Langsung deh diklik sama Kiba.

DogForeverILovedog: Hi! Morning!

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Morning.

DogForeverILovedog: I'm Japanese boy. I'm 12 years old. You?

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Aku sama denganmu, Cuma aku perempuan.

DogForeverILovedog: Wah asyik dong. Aku tinggal di Konoha.

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Aku tinggal di Sunagakaure.

DogForeverILovedog: Deket dong. Boleh mampir?

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Silakan saja.

DogForeverILovedog: Eh umur kamu berapa?

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Mau tauuuu ajaaaa!

DogForeverILovedog: Ya udah gue gak maksa kok. Eh kalo mo tau nama kamu siapa?

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Mau tauuuu ajaaaa!

DogForeverILovedog: Oke kalo gitu. Kalo hobi ?

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Mau tauuuu ajaaaa!

DogForeverILovedog: Oke. Kalo gitu kamu sekolah dimana?Kelas berapa ?

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Mau tauuuu ajaaaa!

DogForeverILovedog: Kenapa dari tadi lu ngomong itu melulu?

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Mau tauuuu ajaaaa!

Kiba tidak tahu, kalau si AngeLsdreamsattonightisme itu memakai mesin yang bisa mengetik Mau tauuuu ajaaaa! Secara otomatis. Merasa dipermainkan, Kiba mencoba untuk bersabar. Ingat lagu Aa Gym, Jagalah Hati…

DogForeverILovedog: Jadi ?

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Mau tauuuu ajaaaa!

DogForeverILovedog: Haaaaah yah udah aku logout dulu bye,,,

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Mau tauuuu ajaaaa!

Kiba tak habis pikir. Ia segera log out dan mencoba untuk main ke beberapa situs. Dalam hati ia penasaran sama ntuh cewek. Jadi siapakah cewek itu? Lihat di bagian tengah – tengah ya!!!

Akhirnya tokoh utama kita mau chat juga !!! Saat itu Naruto melihat sebuah nama. Namanya adalah Anglesweetyatsomewhere. Merasa tertarik, Naruto mengklik nama tersebut.

Ramen: Hello!

Anglesweetyatsomewhere: Hello too.

Ramen: Are you Japanese?

Anglesweetyatsomewhere: Yes, I'm. But I live in England now. My parents got some work in here.

Ramen: I'm Japanese too. But you can speak Japanese right?

Anglesweetyatsomewhere: Tentu saja!

Ramen: Asyikknya. Oh ya kamu mau ke Jepang tidak? Main ke Konoha ya!

Anglesweetyatsomewhere: Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan ke sana. Sekarang aku masih di mobil sambil menunggu pesawat. Dan Konoha itu kampung halamanku.

Ramen: Asyikkkk banget! Kapan kira – kira nyampenya?

Anglesweetyatsomewhere: Mungkin 10 jam lagi. Aku bisa sampai mungkin besok siang.

Ramen:Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara. Gimana?

Anglesweetyatsomewhere: Oke kalau tidak merepotkan.

Ramen: Oke deh. Gimana ciri – ciri kamu?

Anglesweetyatsomewhere: Rambutku panjang, dan aku perempuan. Aku akan memakai sweater warna ungu dan celana panjang jeans. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Kalau kamu kebingungan, kau bisa tanya ke resepsionis nama – nama penumpang hari ini. Pasti ada namaku.

Ramen: Senangnya! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Rambutku pirang dan berwarna kuning. Nanti aku akan memakai shirt warna orange sama celana pendek jeans. Aku terkenal di bandara karena kenakalanku, jadi kalau bingung tanya aja ke satpam di bandara ya!

Anglesweetyatsomewhere: Ha ha ha. Kamu lucu deh.

Ramen: Makasih –blushing-

Anglesweetyatsomewhere: Ah, sebentar lagi pesawatnya berangkat. Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai ketemu di bandara!

Ramen: Oke. Sampai jumpa di bandara.

Naruto tercenggang. Hanya dalam hitungan menit dia berhasil membuat

perjanjian seperti ini? Dia akan menjemput seseorang yang tidak dikenal? Gimana kalo wajahnya jelek ? Naruto sibuk mikir. Di pikirannya gak ada yang gak baik. Gaara bingung melihat sahabatnya itu lagi mikir. Biasanya dia kan gak pernah mikir.

"Kenapa sih? Tumben – tumbennya kamu bisa mikir,,"

"Gini, besok siang aku mau jemput teman chattingku di bandara. Aku bingung harus gimana nih. Kamu tau aku harus gimana?"

"Itu semua terserah lu mau jemput ato enggak, tapi ini merupakan resiko,"

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu?"

"Ada 1000 lebih kemungkinan. Bisa saja dia itu jahat, atau dia berbohong, ato hatinya tidak bersih. Ini semua bisa membuatmu salah jalan. Kamu harus memikirkannya dengan hati – hati,," kata Gaara. Tumben banget Gaara bisa tegas kayak gini kan?

"Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku,"

"Terserah. Jangan nyesel, ya. Itu jalan yang kamu pilih sendiri,"

Naruto kembali dalam lamunannya tentang seseorang bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

"Iruka sensei, aku pulang!" Shinobi paruh baya itu menoleh. Senyuman hangat tampak di wajahnya. Naruto tampak gembira hari itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" tanya Iruka sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Tidak buruk, kok. Malah aku punya teman baru,"

"Oh ya ? Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga,"

"Begitu ya. Semoga kalian bisa berteman dengan baik,"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku berkenalan dengannya lewat chatting di internet."

"Wah, kamu suka chatting?"

"Teman yang mengajariku."

"Baguslah," Iruka bernafas perlahan. "Punya banyak teman itu bagus lo,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Aku baru beli ramen. Mau?" Iruka memperlihatkan semangkuk ramen yang hangat.

"Tentu saja, Iruka sensei!!" Naruto melahapnya. Iruka hanya melihatnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau masih saja kekanakan, Naruto,"

"Selama tidur, Naruto. _Have a nice dream_," Iruka perlahan menutup pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto masih menyalakan lampu dan sedang menulis di buku diarynya (Naruto punya diary? Sumpe lu??).

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini aku gembira sekali. Aku punya teman baru. Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. _

_Aku pernah mendengar namanya sebelumnya, tapi aku masih belum ingat _

_dimana aku mendengarnya. Aku chatting dengannya di fs. Sungguh _

_menyenangkan, dan sekaligus menegangkan. Aku akan bertemu dengannya _

_besok. Apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Gimana kalo dia ternyata seperti yang _

_Gaara bilang? Diary, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mungkin melanggar _

_janjiku. Berikan aku kekuatan ya diary!_

Naruto meletakkan pensilnya. Dia bingung harus menulis apa. Sambil berpikir

sesekali ia melihat pemandangan Konoha pada malam hari di balik jendela

kecilnya. Begitu indah. Sampai ia lupa dengan kegelisahannya. Perasaannya

kembali tenang. Ia melihat bulan purnama yang sedang memancarkan cahaya

indahnya.

"Hinata Hyuuga…Dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu?"

Dingin. Itulah suasana yang didapat oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang

yang berwarna hitam kebiruan itu. Ia hanya bisa duduk tanpa bisa berbuat

apa – apa selain membaca untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Hinata,"

"Ya ayah?"

"Kamu baik – baik saja? Tidak mabuk udara kan?"

"Tidak, ayah. Aku baik – baik saja, sungguh. Hanya tidak sabar menanti

sesuatu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Ada temanku yang akan menjemputku di bandara,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat tidur."

Hinata menerima selimut dari ayahnya dan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tersebut. Sambil menahan dingin, ia mulai berpikir tentang Naruto. Ia tidak dapat menyangkal kalau ia penasaran sekali dengan teman chattingnya yang satu ini. Padahal baru sekali chatting, tapi langsung tertarik. Apa ini pertanda sesuatu? Berbagai hal terlintas di benak Hinata. Akhirnya Ia tertidur setelah capek memikirkan tentang Naruto (Kalo mikir karena matik terus otaknya cape sih biasa. Tapi kalo mikirin Naruto otak udah capek? CAPEEEE DEEEEHHHH!)

Dalam hati Hinata bertanya,

"_**Apakah ini takdir? Is it destiny?"**_

"Bapak kita Kartono……Pangeran Sejati……Bau namanya……" Naruto tersentak mendengar bunyi alarm jam wekernya. Dia bingung, siapa sih yang ganti nada alarmnya? Halaaaaaaahhhhhh,……

"Sebentar lagi waktu untuk menjemputnya,……" Naruto pergi ke kamar mandinya dan mulai membasahi rambutnya, ya maksudnya mandi koboy gityuuu. Setelah itu sikat gigi, pake deodorant, pake baju, terus udah deh.

"Aku harus tampak baik hari ini," Naruto memamerkan giginya ke cermin. Saking banyaknya cahaya yang diberikan membuat suhu panas dan cermin meleleh. Naruto tidak ambil pusing dan meletakkannya di kulkas (?!?!)

"Baiklah, Iruka sensei aku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Hati – hati di jalan!"

"Okay!!!!"

Naruto meminjam motor Iruka dan mulai mengendarainya menuju bandara Sandaime-Soekarno. Dia memacu gas supaya bisa sampai lebih cepat agar bisa menyelidiki bagaimana rupa Hinata Hyuuga. Di chatting, Hinata bilang ia akan mendarat di gate 27 pada jam 12.00 siang tidak ditambah tidak dikurangi tidak memanas - manasi. Alaaah!!!

Naruto berjalan – jalan di bandara Sandaime-Soekarno dengan riangnya. Dia jajan di KFC, Konoha Fried Chicken. Dia lihat jam tangannya, 'ah baru jam 11.30'. Dia jalan – jalan lagi untuk beli hadiah untuk Hinata. Dia kembali melihat jamnya. 'Ah masih lama baru jam 11.50'. Dia jalan – jalan lagi buat nyari makanan. Dia lihat jamnya lagi 'ah masih jam 12.10 eh tunggu………gawattttttt!!!!!!!!!!!' Naruto memakai troly untuk menggantikan skateboard (WOW!). Cepat – cepat ia berlari ke gate 27.

"Ya Tuhan Tolong berikan waktu padaku,"

Naruto berlari dengan mantap dan dengan sangat cepat (bagi dia).

Hinata pergi menuju ke tempat pengambilan koper. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ayahnya terheran – heran melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Ada apa kamu kok celingak celinguk begitu ?"

"Temanku tidak ada yah," Hinata masih terus mencari.

"Sudahlah, barangkali dia terlambat. Ayo ke tempat taksi." Hinata terpaksa mengikuti ayahnya ke tempat taksi dengan hati gelisah. Perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan itu berjalan sambil membawa tas miliknya. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang menabraknya. Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Maaf," Hinata melihat ke atas. Tampak di depannya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan shirt orange dan celana pendek jeans. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Terima kasih," Hinata tersenyum lembut. Wajah pemuda itu memerah, tapi berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan sukses.

"Rambut panjang… Kau Hinata????" Pemuda itu tampak terkejut. Hinata apalagi.

"Kau……Naruto?"

"Iya! Ini aku!" Naruto memeluk Hinata saking senangnya. Wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Ternyata Hinata itu cantik dan imut!"

"Naruto, kamu juga…Terlihat gagah…" Wajah mereka berdua bertambah merah.

Ayah Hinata tampak marah. Akhirnya setelah bertukar nomor HP, mereka berjanji untuk janjian besok. Hinata pergi bersama ayahnya ke tempat taksi. Perlahan bayangan mereka menghilang.

Naruto hanya berdiri. Ia tidak percaya ternyata Hinata secantik itu. Saat itu ia merasa sebagai laki – laki yang paling beruntung sedunia. Hatinya tampak berbunga – bunga.

"Aku harus cerita ke temen – temen," Naruto bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Ia harus menceritakannya. Harus!

Hinata memandangi jendela yang basah karena hujan. Perlahan ia menghapus embun yang terdapat di kaca tersebut. Ia menggerakkan jarinya membentuk huruf di kaca berembun tadi. Ia bingung untuk menulis apa. Tapi entah kenapa tangannya malah menulis 'Naruto Love Hinata'. Mukanya memerah. Segera ia menghapus tulisan itu.

"Ada apa denganku?" Saat itu ia terus membayangkan Naruto. Tapi ia terus menyangkalnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Inikah…………rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Esoknya di SMPN 5 Konoha.

"Naruto!!!!" Naruto menoleh. Ternyata Gaara memanggilnya.

"Ada apa panda-chan?"

"Aku sabaku kau," Pasir masuk ke baju Naruto. Naruto meronta karena geli.

"AMPYUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto berteriak sambil menahan geli. Gaara menyaring pasirnya.

"Gimana kemarin?"

"Aku jadi menjemputnya, terusss……" Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Terus?"

"Ternyata Hinata cantik banget!!!"

"Aku turut senang, tapi bisa gak kamu ilangin tuh bunga – bunga dari kepalamu?"

"Oh ini? Ini ungkapan perasaanku tau!"

"Jadi kamu suka sama siapa tadi? Hinta?"

"Namanya Hinata! Terus…kayaknya… aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku gak habis pikir. Padahal kita hanya kebetulan chatting, kok bisa jadi kayak gini ya?"

"Gak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Yang ada adalah kejadian yang tidak terelakkan. Kau harus ingat itu," Gaara pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

"**Apakah ini takdir ? **_**Is it destiny**_?" Naruto bergumam di dalam hatinya.

**CHAPTER 1 SELESAI !!SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA DAN MENIKMATINYA. AKU SENENG BANGET SAMA NARUHINA, JADI DEH BIKIN NII FIC. OKE, INI ADA TALK SHOW BENTAR...**

**TaLk ShoW!!!**

AnDhiThaMuTz: Halooooo semuanya!!!!!

Sasuke: Apanya yang halo!

AnDhiThaMuTz: Kenapa kok ujug – ujug langsung marah?

Sasuke: Masa' aku chat sama aniki!-huekk-

AnDhiThaMuTz: Habisnya aku lumayan suka ItaSasu sich!

Sasuke: -Gak tau masih hidup ato nggak-

AnDhiThaMuTz: Ooiii Sasuke! Sadar!

Sakura: Lu ngapain pacar gue !

AnDhiThaMuTz: Sori aja ya gue gak ngapa – ngapain pacar lo kok !

Sakura: Kenapa sih kali ini aku gak nampang ?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Tunggu tanggal mainmu!

Sakura: Cape dech!

Naruto: Andita, makasih udah buatin fic naruhina!

AnDhiThaMuTz: You're welcome.

Shino: Ngomong2 Kiba sebenernya chat sama siapa sih?

Kiba: MauuuuuTauuuuuuuu Ajaaaaaaaa!

Shino: Kamu dah ketularan tuh cewek ?

Kiba: Iya he he

Shino : Jadi tuh cewek sebenernya siapa ?

Kiba: Tunggu aja nanti di chapter 2 dijelasin.

Shino: Pelit lo sama anggota tim sendiri!

AnDhiThaMuTz: Stop! Oh ya sekedar info aku mo nampilin kunoichi gank bentar lagi. Bagi yang suka gitu gituan sabar ya!

Hinata: A…anu aku boleh wawancara gak?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Ya boleh lah!

Hinata: Bagaimana kesanmu tentang fic yang kedua ini?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Yah, mungkin rada jayuz terus serius banget. Perlu dibikin ceria dikit.

Hinata: Mau bikin berapa chapter ?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Entah… kaya'nya one shot deh.

Hinata: Aku kok nama fsnya panjang amat?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Aku lagi gak ada ide. Ya udah, baca lanjutannnya yach...


	2. What This Feeling?

**HERE COMES THE CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEE**

Yeah gak kerasa nii fic udah nyampe chapter 2. Bahagianya…Sorry buat segala yang tidak berkenan di hati kalian (alaaaahhhhhh). Ini aku udah bikin chapter 2. Sesuai sama apa yang kukatakan di chapter 1, sekarang akan ada kunoichi gank sama cewek yang chat sama Kiba. Penasaran gak? Kalo gak ya gak apa apa tapi lebih baik penasaran aja dech. Oke, inilah chapter 2 yang kalian tunggu (mungkin). Kok jagi gak mulai2 ya. Oke, inilah chapter 2!!!!!!!!

**II.What This Feeling?**

Treet! HP Naruto berbunyi. Ada sms dari Hinata. Naruto sangat bahagia dan segera membaca sms itu.

_Dear Naruto kun,_

_Aku sama teman – temanku mau jalan – jalan melepas rindu. Naruto mau ikut? Ajak yang lain juga, biar Naruto gak sendirian. Udh dulu ya pulsaq mo hbs. Bye!_

Naruto segera menelopon teman – temannya.

Orang ke 1, Sasuke Uchiha

KRING !!!! KRING!!!!

"Baka otoutou! Angkat teleponnya!!!"

"Enak aja. Harusnya aniki yang ngangkat!" Sasuke masih membaca bukunya.

"Angkat gak!?"

"Gak mau ya gak mau!"

"Kalo itu dari Sakura?"

"Dia selalu nelopon ke hpku,"

"Temen – temen mu?"

"Mereka juga suka ke hpku (kecuali Naruto)"

Sementara itu, yang didenger Naruto……

"Maaf, tuan Sasuke dan Itachi sedang ada pertengkaran hebat. Harap maklum dan hubungi lagi setelah berberapa menit kemudian,"

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia menelopon orang kedua plus ketiga.

Orang ke 2 dan ke 3, Gaara dan Kankurou.

KRING!!!KRIINGGG!!!

"Gaara, angkat teleponnya!" Kankurou lagi pake mascara ceritanya…

"Oke, aniki," Gaara memerintahkan pasirnya untuk mengambil telepon. Tapi sebelum telepon itu nyampe ke tangannya, pasirnya sudah meremukkan telepon tersebut.

"Anu, aniki…"

"Siapa yang nelepon?"

"Anu…."

"DARITADI ANU ANU MELULU! SIAPA YANG NELEPON?" Kankurou udah keburu kumat. Gaara ketakutan. (HAAAH! Gaara ketakutan ?)

"Aku gak tau,"

"Tanya dong, otoutou!"

"Orangnya gak mau jawab," Ya iya lah teleponnya juga udah rusak.

"Paksa dong biar jawab"

"Ini lagi," Kata Gaara sambil menggoyang – goyangkan teleponnya.

"Aniki, udah ditutup."

"Haaahhh, orang yang aneh…"

Suara yang didengar Naruto…

"Nomor Telepon yang anda hubungi telah rusak. Zzzzzzz……"

Naruto makin kesel. Ia menelopon orang keempat.

Orang ke 4, Shikamaru Nara.

KRINGGGG!!! KRINGGGGGGGG!!!!

Shikamaru melihat telepon sebentar, setelah itu terus tetap main sogi sama Asuma sensei.

"Gak diangkat?" Tanya Asuma.

"Males ah,"

Naruto mendengar suara lagi…

"Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang malas. Harap maklum,,,"

Naruto makin kesel, nelopon Chouji malah dijawabnya seperti ini, 'Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang makan, harap tutup hidung anda karena sedang makan jengkol,'. Akhirnya yang bisa cuma Kiba, Shino, Lee sama Neji.

"Hinata-chan!!" Naruto tampak gembira dan memeluk Hinata. Muka Hinata memerah. Yang lain langsung nyorakin.

"Hei! Kita kan baru kenal 2 hari!" Naruto membela diri.

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee" Yang lain pada nyorakin. Kontan Hinata dan Naruto memerah mukanya.

"Kita makan yuk." Sakura mengajak teman – temannya untuk makan. Setelah membeli makanan, mereka memutuskan untuk memakannya di taman Pramuka. Semilir angin meniup rambut mereka semua. Rasanya menyejukkan dan menentramkan hati. Sakura membuka tangannya lebar – lebar. Ia dapat merasakan angin bertiup di sela – sela jarinya. Ino merasa rambutnya dibuai angin yang lembut. Bunga – bunga bertebaran dan harum semerbak membuai hidung mereka semua. Serasa ada di surga dunia (Weeeessssssshhhhhhlah!).

Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat air mancur. Sambil menikmati gemericik air yang berloncatan, Hinata memakan Konoha Fried Chickennya. Makanan saat itu sangat enak di lidahnya. Baru kali ini dia makan makanan seenak itu.

"Sendirian saja menikmati makanan itu?" Hinata menoleh. Naruto telah duduk di sampingnya. Muka Hinata memerah. Sambil diiringi bunyi air mancur yang saling berloncatan, mereka menikmati makan siang tersebut dengan senang. Hinata merasa inilah momen yang paling indah dalam hidupnya.

"Kau senang berada di sini?" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Jantung Hinata makin berdebar keras.

"Iya. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu,.." Hinata mendekatkan bahunya sehingga bahu Naruto bersentuhan dengan bahunya.

"Kau tahu…" Naruto mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata sehingga wajah Naruto ada tepat di depan wajah Hinata sekarang. Jantung Naruto dan Hinata makin berpacu kencang.

"Aku…" Mulut mereka makin mendekat, Hinata tidak peduli apapun lagi. Ia memeluk leher Naruto dan mendekatkan mulutnya. Sedikit lagi kalau tidak ada interupsi seperti berikut ini.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto dan Hinata kaget mendengar teriakan tersebut, sehingga mereka berdua tidak jadi berciuman, tapi mereka cukup senang dengan apa yang tadi mereka lakukan. Wajah mereka berdua sudah lebih merah dari warna rambut Gaara. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke tempat teriakan itu berasal. Ternyata Sakura yang berteriak.

"Sakura chan kok kamu teriak – teriak? Berisik tau!" gerutu Naruto.

"Naruto, gini ceritanya,……"

_**Flashback**_

_Kiba tampak berbunga – bunga. Sakura jadi rese, habisnya Kiba jadi kayak banci deh._

"_Kiba, kamu kenapa sih?"_

"_Gini, kemarin aku chatting sama seorang cewek di fs,"_

"_Terussss?"_

"_Dia itu punya sisi misterius yang menarik. Imut banget dech………"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Dia selalu bilang mauuuuuuuu taaaauuuuuuuu aaaajjjjjjjjaaaaaaa…" Salah seorang di antara mereka malah berkeringat dingin._

"_Dia tinggal di Sunagakure. Seusia sama kita lah,…" Seseorang itu wajahnya berubah jadi biru._

"_Nama fsnya AngeLsdreamsattonightisme," Kiba senyam senyum._

"_Kiba,,,"_

"_Ya, Tenten?"_

"_Orang yang chatting sama kamu itu,,"_

"_Kamu kenal? Namanya siapa?"_

"_Itu…."_

"_DARITADI ITU ITU MELULU!!!! JAWAB!!!SIAPA?" Kiba keburu nafsu._

"_Kau tahu…"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Itu aku."_

_Kiba langsung membeku. Sakura teriak. Tenten makin kayak mayat._

_**End Flashback**_

"Ha ha ha aha aha haa ha a ha a" Naruto tertawa terbahak – bahak. Hinata hanya tersenyum mengasihani. Kiba perlahan mulai sadar. Ia menatap Tenten.

"Kamu gak boong kan?"

"Yah… Ini kebenarannya."

"Aku gak percaya. 100 gak percaya,"

"Aku 100 gak boong,"

"Katanya kamu dari Suna,"

"Sekali – kali boong boleh khan?"

Setelah itu diam – diam Neji memakai byakugannya. Ia membaca pikiran Tenten.

"Kiba, Tenten tidak berbohong,"

"Neji, kamu tahu darimana?"

"Mata ini yang membuktikannya."

"Tenten, jadi kamu gak boong?"

"Ya iya lah" Saat itu Kiba merasa seperti disambar petir. Kiba perlahan jatuh dengan terhuyung. Akamaru menopang tubuhnya.

"Innallillahi," Naruto mengambil sebuah batu nisan. Ditulisnya, "Telah Berpulang ke Rahmatullah, Kiba Inuzuka bin Akamaru. Tgl 16 Mei 2007." Entah kenapa semua orang disana telah berpakaian hitam.

"Gue belum mati begoooo!!!!!!!!" Kiba meloncat keluar. Semua orang yang ada disana membuka payung untuk menangkis tanah kubur yang berhamburan keluar.

"TOLONG!!! ADA SETAN BERANAK DALAM KUBUR!!!!!"

"GUE BUKAN PEREMPUAN!!! TEGANYA……TEGANYA……"

Perang telah terjadi. Kiba lari kesana kemari sambil melemparkan tanah. Naruto mencoba untuk mengkremasi Kiba. Hinata hanya berdiri mematung. Sakura membelah bumi. Tenten mendoakan Kiba di alam sana (dia ngira Kiba dah mati). Neji gak ngapa – ngapain. Lee nangis sama Guru Guy menangisi kepergian Kiba. Shino menyebarkan bunga bakung. Ino alergi bunga jadi bersin – bersin. Temari malah berfoto ria. Betapa kacaunya suasana saat itu. Bagi Hinata, itulah saat – saat di dalam hidupnya yang paling menyenangkan.

"Teman – teman,…Terima kasih,…" Hinata berbisik.

"Hari ini asyik, ya?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berbicara kepada seorang perempuan berambut panjang hitam kebiruan. Perempuan tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ya, benar," Hinata menoleh ke arah matahari terbenam. Warna merah matahari terbenam membuatnya terpesona.

"Hinata, rumahmu di mana?" Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Na…naruto-kun…kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?"

"Kan sekarang udah gelap, jadi aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

"Kau bisa? Kan rumahku di Inggris," Hinata terkikik pelan.

"Ah, maksudku tempatmu menginap disini,"

"Ya, di hotel Jayakarta." Hinata menjawab dengan lembut. Wajah Naruto memerah dan berhasil menyembunyikannya. Naruto tidak berbicara lagi dan mulai menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk mengajaknya pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada seorang pun yang berusaha untuk memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua, sampai ketika Hinata bertanya.

"Naruto-kun…apa kamu…suka padaku?" Naruto tampak terkejut. Beberapa saat keheningan kembali melanda mereka berdua, sampai Naruto memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku…tidak tahu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku kali ini…sungguh…"

"Naruto, kamu harus tegas,…"

"Kenapa kamu begitu menginginkan jawaban tersebut?"

"Karena…" Suara Hinata terhenti saat dilihatnya ayahnya yang tampak marah sekali. Hiashi Hyuuga, sang ayah menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi gagal, malah cengkraman tangan ayahnya semakin kuat.

"Ayah! Hentikan!!!! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Hinata, kalo kamu sekali – kali bertemu bocah ini lagi…" Hiashi menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Ayah tidak akan segan – segan memberimu hukuman."

"Kenapa, yah?"

"Cepat kita pergi!" Hiashi membawa Hinata pergi. Naruto membeku. Dunia terasa berhenti berputar. 'Sebenci itukah dia benci padaku?' batin Naruto. Perlahan, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Dengan cepat Naruto menyeka air matanya.

"_Aku tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi,………"_

Di Hotel Jayakarta.

"Kenapa ayah sejahat itu?" Hinata mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Hinata…maksud ayah…" Terlambat. Hinata segera mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ketika sang ayah mengetuk pintu pun, Hinata tidak mempedulikannya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Pergi!" Hinata berteriak sambil terus menangis. Air mata mengalir deras dari sela – sela jari yang menutupi mukanya. Perlahan Hiashi menjauh dan pergi dari kamar Hinata. Hinata duduk sambil bersandar di tembok. Matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Naruto-kun………"

Naruto tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi sore. Ia mencoba untuk yakin bahwa semua itu tidak terjadi. ITU HANYA MIMPI. Ya, mimpi. Tapi walau Naruto mencubit pipinya berkali – kali, tetap seja terasa sakit. Sama seperti hatinya saat ini. Naruto kembali menitikkan air mata. Dia tidak peduli walau matanya terasa perih. Sambil menangis, Naruto bertanya – tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku melakukan semua ini hanya demi seorang cewek?"

Naruto menepuk pipinya berkali – kali. Dia menyeka air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun dia tahu, senyumnya ini terlihat dibuat – buat. Tapi, lepas dari semua itu, kini ia tahu satu hal.

"Aku mencintainya……………"

Esoknya di SMPN 5 Konoha.

"Narutoooo…" Shikamaru mengoyang tangannya di depan Naruto. Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kamu kok jadi aneh akhir – akhir ini?"

"Aku ga pa pa kok," Naruto mencoba tersenyum. Shikamaru yang menyadari senyuman palsu Naruto segera menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"KAMU GAK BOLEH BEGINI TERUS!!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cerita padaku,"

"Maaf, Shikamaru, aku mau makan dulu,"

Naruto pergi menuju kantin. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafasnya._'Kamu kenapa, Naruto?'_ batin Shikamaru.

Di Kantin….

"Yo, Naruto!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Setelah Naruto duduk, Sasuke menawarkan semangkok ramen kepadanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak lapar," Sasuke tercenggang. Biasanya kan dia suka banget sama ramen, bahkan memakannya sejam sekali.

"Naruto, kamu kenapa? Apa karena perempuan yang bernama Hinata?" Gaara mencoba menduga – duga penyebab Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Seketika Naruto tampak terkejut dan ingin menangis, tapi ia berhasil menahannya.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

TREEEET! Naruto mendapat satu sms. Ia melihat pengirimnya. Ternyata yang mengirimi sms kepadanya adalah Hinata. Naruto menutup HPnya, dan mulai memesan minuman. Sasuke terheran – heran melihatnya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membaca smsnya?"

"Itu hanya sms dari seseorang yang kubenci," Naruto mencoba tersenyum. Sasuke diam saja dan mulai menikmati makanannya. Naruto akhirnya memakan ramen yang tadi ditawarkan Sasuke. Di dalam kepalanya terlintas kata – kata Gaara.

"_Ada 1000 lebih kemungkinan. Bisa saja dia itu jahat, atau dia berbohong, ato hatinya tidak bersih. Ini semua bisa membuatmu salah jalan. Kamu harus memikirkannya dengan hati – hati,,"_

Naruto merenungkan kata – kata tersebut. 'Gaara benar.'

"_Aku hanya melarikan diri,…………"_

Hinata tampak gelisah. Ia melihat layar HPnya. Perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut mulai menitikkan air matanya. Ia sedih mengetahui Naruto tidak membalas smsnya. 'Apa Naruto tidak peduli padaku lagi?'. Ia menegadah ke arah jendela kamarnya. Sambil menikmati pemandangan Konoha dari atas, Ia menulis di buku diarynya. Ia mencurahkan segalanya ke dalam buku kecil berwarna biru itu. Tiba – tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Ada apa ayah datang ke sini?"

"Hinata, kemasi barang – barangmu,"

"Maksud ayah?"

"Kita pulang ke Inggris besok,"

"APA!???!!" Hinata tercekat. Ia tidak percaya ini. Ini pasti mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang kini sudah mengalir deras.

"Apa kita…… Tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi?"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa tidak ayah dulu yang ke Inggris, setelah itu aku menyusul?"

"Tidak bisa," Hinata menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Selama sepersekian detik ia memandang ayahnya. Setelah itu air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan bengkak di matanya. Ia hanya menginginkan Naruto-kun.

"PERGI!!!! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!!!!!" Hinata berteriak. Perlahan ayahnya melangkah keluar kamar. Tinggalah ia sendirian disana.

"Aku tidak bisa begini terus," Hinata menyeka air matanya.

"Aku harus menyusul Naruto-kun," Hinata meloncat dari jendela kamarnya. Setelah mendarat dengan mulus, ia memusatkan cakra di kakinya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Semoga aku tidak terlambat,…"

"Naruto!! Kita ke warnet yuk!!!" Kiba senyam – senyum.

"Embung,…"

"Kita 'kan bisa chatting. Ayolah!"

"Gak mau,…"

"Kenapa sich?"

"MAAAUUUU TTTTAAAUUU AAAJJJJAAAA!!! Puas?"

"Banget! Lu tuh kenapa gak mau ke warnet?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Disanalah ia pertama kali mengenal Hinata. Disanalah pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan Hinata. Pertama kalinya ia merasa berdebar – debar karena mau menjemput Hinata. Pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta. Pertama kalinya mendapat kesenangan dengan teman chatting. Semua itu ia dapat hanya dari dunia maya, internet. Terlalu banyak kenangan di sana (Masa' warnet jadi tempat kenangan? Cape dech!).

"Terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan di sana,…" Naruto tersenyum. Senyum palsunya berhasil mengelabui Kiba.

"Ya sudah. Kalo nemenin mau?"

"Mungkin aku bisa,"

"Nah, gitu dong!"

Kiba log in ke frienster. Ia melihat ada seseorang yang menyapanya (di fs). Ia membacanya dengan seksama, dan akan memulai perchattingan.

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Siang, Kiba!

DogForeverILovedog: Siang, Tenten

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Kita masih berteman, kan?

DogForeverILovedog: Uhmmm…mungkin?-blushing-

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Kamu gak marah soal kemaren, khan?

DogForeverILovedog: Ya enggak, lah!

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Syukurlah,…

DogForeverILovedog: Uhmmm…Tenten?

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Ya?

DogForeverILovedog: Kita bisa ketemuan gak?

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Tumben kamu ngajakin aku ketemuan?

DogForeverILovedog: Enggak kok! Cuma………sedikit rindu…

AngeLsdreamsattonightisme: Maksudmu?-blushing-

Naruto melihat Kiba yang dari tadi mengetik dengan wajah merah. Melihat temannya itu, Naruto mencoba untuk log in di friendster. 'Mungkin dengan begini aku bisa melupakan Hinata.' batin Naruto. Ia mencari computer kosong dan menemukannya. Setelah itu ia segera duduk dan log in.

Entah berapa lama Kiba chatting di friendster. Naruto aja sampe nguap. Setelah tertidur beberapa lama, Naruto menyadari dirinya yang diselimuti oleh selimut yang hangat dan tebal. Naruto melepas selimut tersebut dari tubuhnya.

"_Siapa yang menyelimutiku dengan selimut?" _batin Naruto. Tepat ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, nampaklah seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan. Wanita itu memakai sweater biru dan celana panjang berwarna biru muda. Wajahnya nampak sedih.

"Hinata??"

"Naruto-kun!!!!" Tangis mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto hanya membiarkan Hinata menangis dalam pelukannya. Setelah tangis Hinata mulai reda, Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau hanya bilang 'ada apa'???" Hinata kembali menangis. Naruto menyeka air mata Hinata dengan tangannya. Hinata nampak terkejut, dan mulai tenang di pelukan Naruto.

" Naruto, kamu……apa kamu menghindariku?"

"Ya, mungkin…"

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu? Jadi kau benci padaku? Jadi kamu…" Kata – kata Hinata terhenti. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang halus dan lembut di bibirnya. Mulut Naruto bersentuhan dengan mulut Hinata. Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto menjauhkan mulutnya. Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa. Ia ingin melakukannya lebih lama lagi…Ia merasa nyaman saat itu. Setelah itu Hinata melihat Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku melakukan itu…karena…"

"Karena?"

"Aku mencintaimu…Aku tidak mau kau terluka…aku tidak mau kau dihukum karena aku…" Hinata tercenggang. Naruto menangis. Perlahan air mata Naruto menetes ke pergelangan tangan Hinata. Kini ia mengerti, betapa…betapa besar cinta Naruto padanya. Hinata terharu dan ikut menangis bersama Naruto. Tidak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini.

"Aku juga…mencintaimu…" Hinata tersenyum lembut. Naruto terkejut, tapi ia membalas senyum Hinata dengan senyumannya…senyuman yang tulus dari dalam hatinya. Tiba – tiba Naruto membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. Hinata memasang tampang herannya.

" Maukah…" Wajah Naruto memerah. Hinata semakin bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maukah……kau menjadi pacarku?" Naruto semakin memerah mukanya. Apalagi Hinata. Dengan senyum yang paling manis dan air mata bahagia, ia menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Tentu saja!"

"OOOOIIIII!!!" Naruto dan Hinata menoleh. Nampaklah Kiba dengan senyum jahilnya. Muka mereka berdua memerah.

"Kalau mau pacaran jangan di warnet. Kalo mau di restoran bintang lima.." muka Hinata dan Naruto semakin memerah. Kiba hanya senyam senyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalian tampak cocok, deh.." kata Kiba jahil. Tinju Naruto melayang ke pipi Kiba. BUAKKKKK! Setelah mendapat tonjokan dari Naruto yang kesel digoda, Kiba menuntun mereka ke sebuah restoran Italia yang terkenal. Di jalan Kiba cerita kalo restoran Italia itu milik salah satu saudaranya, ato cerita kalo dia udah jadian sama Tenten. Walaupun jadian lewat chatting, Kiba mengaku sangat bahagia karena baru kali ini ia punya pacar…yang tulus mencintainya (Cieeeee). Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Naruto, Hinata, sekarang kita menyebrang ke sana. Hati – hati ya!"

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk. Kiba menyebrang, disusul Naruto. Hinata yang paling terakhir. Saat itu, tiba – tiba kaki Hinata tersandung sesuatu. Ia terjatuh. Hinata mencoba berdiri. Tapi sebuah mobil yang lajunya ugal – ugalan melaju kencang ke arah Hinata. Hinata berhasil berdiri, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

DDDDUUUUUAAAAAKKK!

"HINATAAAA-CHAAANNN!!!!"

**CHAPTER 2 SELESAI ! WAH, AKU GAK NYANGKA TERNYATA AKU BISA BIKIN CHAPTER 2 DENGAN LANCAR! BAHAGIANYA! OKE SEPERTI BIASA ADA TALK SHOW DAN SEDIKIT PENGUMUMAN. SEMOGA KALIAN MENIKMATINYA, DAN YANG PALING PENTING SEMOGA KALIAN MENANTIKAN KELANJUTAN DARI FIC INI!**

**TaLk sHoW!!!**

AnDhiThaMuTz: Hualloow semuanya!!!

Naruto: Hu…hu…sobs…sobss…hiks…hiks..

AnDhiThaMuTz: Lu kenapa nangis?

Naruto: Kamu jahat baget, dattebayo!-sobs-

AnDhiThaMuTz: Kenapa lu bilang gue jahat?

Naruto: Aku gak mau Hinata mati, dattebayo!-sobs-

AnDhiThaMuTz: Siapa juga yang nulis kalo Hinata dah mati..

Naruto: Jadi siapa yang mati?

AnDhiThaMuTzMeneketehe.

Kiba: Haaaahhh…

AnDhiThaMuTz: Jangan buka mulutmu dong…bau!

Kiba: Oke, oke…

AnDhiThaMuTz: Kenapa kok kamu kayaknya marah?

Kiba: Kenapa kamu tulis kalo aku jadian sama Tenten?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Cuma iseng doang kok…

Tenten: Gak bisa gitu!!!!!

AnDhiThaMuTz: KYAAAA!!!!!!!

Tenten: Coba deh kamu pikirin. Masa aku jadian sama orang yang aneh, jelek, terus bau anjing kayak dia?????

Kiba: Siapa juga yang mau jadian sama lu! Udah sok, suka ngehina orang, rambutnya aneh lagi! Paling yang mau tuch si Alis tebal, kan dia seleranya rendah!!!

Tenten: Awas kamu!!!!!!

AnDhiThaMuTz: Kan bukan beneran di komik. Ini kan cuma fic.

Tenten, Kiba: -Menghajar penulis-

AnDhiThaMuTz: -Remuk-

Naruto: Innallillahi…

Sakura: Aku disuruh ngegantiin Hinata mewawancarai penulis…Lo, kok udah remuk duluan?

Tenten: Biarin aja penulis sialan itu!

Kiba: Iya bener!

Naruto: Kompak nih ye…

Tenten,Kiba: -Kembali menghajar seseorang, yaitu Naruto-

Naruto: -Sama nasibnya kayak penulis-

Sakura: Kaciannnn…

Kiba: Aduh…gawat..

Sakura: Kenapa?

Kiba: Nanti siapa yang ngisi ni talk show?

Sakura: Ya kita lah…

Ino: Sakura! Ini ada memo dari penulis!

Sakura: Mana?

Ino: Nich!

Sakura: Aku bacain, ya.

**KEPADA PEMBACA TERCINTA, KESANKU TENTANG CHAPTER 2 INI LEBIH SEDIH. AKU NANGIS, LOH! OH YA NANTI SIAPA YANG MATI KETABRAK MOBIL? NANTIKAN SEMUANYA DI CHAPTER 3!**

Ino: Ini orang mau promosi atau talk show gak sih?

AnDhiThaMuTz: -Mulai sadar-

Ino: Ah, sudah bangun ya?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Talk shownya udahan, ah! Ini ngabisin satu halaman lebih! Cape ngetiknya!

Kiba: Kok masih idup? Perasaan tadi udah remuk, deh…

Yang lain: Sweatdropped…


	3. Sweet Childhood Memories

**HERE COMES THE CHAPTER 3!!! YEAHHHH!!!**

Wah gak kerasa udah nyampe chapter 3 lagi!!! Bahagianya!! Sesuai rencana semula, aku mau bikin nyampe 4 chapter. Kalo lebih…Mati dah gue! Maaf kalo cerita ini chapter 2nya sedih terus…Aku nangis loch bikinnya. Hikssss hikkksss…Kali ini chapter 3 mau dibikin lucu, tapi kayaknya sedih lagi dech. Gak tau ah! Terus, chapter kali ini berdasarkan sudut pandang seseorang. Pokoke baca, terus kasih pendapat kalian!!! Aku seneng banget dikritik. Oh ya Gangan aku minta cerita my life is my secretnya donk!-penasaran-. Kok jadi gak nyambung!! Oke, here comes the chapter 3! **I'll hope u enjoyed and liked it!**

**III. Sweet Childhood Memories**

**Hinata**

Ini mimpi buruk, ya mimpi buruk. Saat itu aku melihat ada mobil melaju kencang ke arahku. Hanya itu yang terakhir kulihat dalam pandanganku. Saat mataku terbuka, aku berada dalam pelukan seseorang…seseorang yang sangat kucintai.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa – apa, khan?" Naruto tersenyum. Tapi setelah itu matanya menutup. Aku memeluk tubuhnya. Saat itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat di telapak tanganku. Saat kulihat…ternyata itu adalah……darah! Darah dari seseorang yang aku cintai. Kulihat bajunya penuh dengan darah segar yang mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku kesal kepada diriku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan menangis!

"Tolong bawa ambulans ke sini!" Kiba dengan sigap menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat. Beberapa saat kemudian ambulans datang. Aku hanya pasrah saat melihat Naruto dibawa oleh tandu ke dalam ambulans. Tangisku pun pecah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal selain menangis. Aku bahkan hampir merenggut nyawa dari orang yang kucintai. Aku kesal kepada diriku sendiri. Saat itu tiba- tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku. Ternyata Kiba. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan sedih.

"Hinata, sabar, ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan tangisku.

Sakura terkejut, sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya, Naruto. Tanpa buang waktu, Sakura segera menghubungi Sasuke dan Guru Kakashi.

" Lai…lai panggil aku si jablay, abang jarang pulang.." Sasuke melihat hpnya. Dilihatnya nama 'Sakura my sweetheart'. Sasuke segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada apa, my darling?"

"Gawat!Itu si Naruto…!"

"Kenapa? Dia makan ramen terus minta lu yang bayarin?"

"Bukannn! Dia…"

"Kenapa? Dia nembak lu lagi?"

"BUKAAANNNN!!!! DENGERIN DULLLUUUUU KALO GUE NGOMONG!!!" Rambut Sasuke tertiup karena kencangnya suara Sakura. Sasuke jadi takut sampe ngompol malah (!?!?!).

"Jadi si Naruto kenapa?"

"Dia…dia ketabrak mobil…"

"Terus kenapa?"

"YA HARUS KITA TENGOK, DODOLLL!!!" Sakura marah besar. Sasuke makin takut, dan segera bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Tak lupa ia menghubungi guru Kakashi.

Malam itu, turunlah hujan yang sangat deras, seolah langit sedang menangis…

**Hinata**

Aku terus menunggui Naruto di rumah sakit bersama Kiba. Sesekali aku menangis, tapi aku harus tegar. Jika aku menangis, apakah Naruto akan kembali sehat? Perlahan aku menyeka air mataku. Setelah itu aku memakai jaket untuk menahan dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah teman – teman Naruto. Mulai dari Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, sampai kunoichi gang. Mereka semua tampak khawatir pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Tenten sambil duduk di sebelah Kiba. Aku menggeleng. Tenten dan Kiba tampak khawatir. Sakura menepuk pundakku. Spontan aku menoleh.

"Hinata, kamu yang tabah ya?" Aku kembali menangis. Kali ini tak hanya aku, tapi Sakura juga ikut menangis. Ia mengambil tisu dan mulai menyeka air matanya.

"Semoga dia baik – baik saja,"

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangannya. Aku segera belari ke arah dokter.

"Anu…bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?" Dokter tersebut tersenyum.

"Dia baik – baik saja. Sekarang bahkan sudah bisa ditengok," Aku bernafas lega. Ya Tuhan, terima kasih… Perasaanku sangat senang sekarang. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Naruto…Tidak sabar untuk menggenggam tangannya…… Tidak sabar untuk berbicara kepadanya……Tidak sabar untuk melihat senyumannya…Aku segera berlari dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Kemudian aku masuk dan disusul oleh teman – temanku yang lainnya.

"Teman – teman!!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Ia tersenyum, walaupun tangannya diinfus dan kepalanya diperban. Sakura dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman. Yang lain sibuk untuk meletakkan buah – buahan yang telah mereka siapkan untuk Naruto. Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi dia hanya memasang tampang heran. Naruto kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Sakura,…Siapa perempuan ini?"

Hatiku hancur berkeping – keping. Aku tidak percaya ini. Dia tidak ingat siapa aku? Aku ingin sekali menangis, tapi akhirnya kutahan dan aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Saat itu Sakura berbicara pada Naruto.

"Kau tidak ingat siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya,…" Tiba – tiba Kiba datang. Mukanya tampak marah. Aku saja takut melihatnya yang seperti itu. Seperti wajahnya akamaru, kurasa. Tapi aku tidak bergurau lagi dan mulai meratapi nasibku. Hatiku hancur sudah. Tadi dia menyatakan cinta padaku…Tadi ia mencium mulutku…Tadi dia menggenggam tanganku…Tapi sekarang? Dengan mudahnya dia melupakan aku…Padahal tadi dia mengatakan…akulah orang yang dicintainya…satu – satunya. Aku menangis di dalam hatiku.

"Dari tadi dia menunggumu!!" Kiba merebut kerah baju Naruto. Naruto yang badannya masih lemah tidak berusaha untuk melawan.

"Dia itu pacarmu! Masa' kau dengan mudah melupakannya???"

"Kiba-kun! Cukup!" Aku berteriak. Kiba melepas tangannya dari kerah Naruto. Kiba hanya menatapku dengan pandangan sedih. Aku hanya pasrah. Biarlah dia tidak mengingatku. Bagiku, asalkan dia selamat, aku bahagia. Karena…satu – satunya kebahagiaan dalam hidupku…adalah bertemu dengan Naruto-kun.

"Aku…pergi dulu…" Aku membuka pintu.Setelah itu aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Aku hanya mengitari rumah sakit dengan perasaan hampa. Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku harus melupakannya. Aku tahu itu akan susah, tapi…saat ini…itulah satu – satunya yang bisa kulakukan. Tibalah aku di taman rumah sakit. Disana ada bangku yang kosong. Perlahan aku berjalan dan duduk di bangku tersebut. Aku jadi ingat kejadian di taman pramuka. Semua itu membuatku ingin menangis…menangis…dan menangis.

"Hinata-chan,," Aku menoleh. Disampingku sudah ada kunoichi gang. Aku senang mereka menyusulku kesini. Mereka mengkhawatirkan aku. Tidak ada yang membuatku senang hari ini selain hal itu. Sakura duduk di samping kiriku, sedangkan Tenten duduk di samping kananku.

"Menangislah,"

"Aku tidak mau dilihat sama kalian,…"

"Kau tidak bisa menyimpan semuanya sendiri…nanti perasaanmu akan tersiksa. Tumpahkan semua perasaanmu sekarang…Curahkan kepada kami…" Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan lembut. Aku merasa tenang setelah melihat matanya. Rasanya…aku ingin menangis sepuasnya ditemani oleh para sahabatku. Tidak ada yang dapat membahagiakan aku selain hal itu kali ini. Air mata mulai keluar. Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan tangisku…Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menutupi mukaku untuk menampung air mataku. Sakura dan lainnya mulai berdiri. Aku masih saja menangis. Melihatku sedih, mereka memutuskan untuk menghiburku.

"Hinata-chan…kami akan menyanyi untukmu,…"

_**Tangga Cinta Begini**_

_Aku bisa terima _

_meski harus terluka _

_karena ku terlalu _

_mengenal hatimu _

_aku telah merasa _

_dari awal pertama _

_kau tak akan bisa lama _

_berpaling darinya _

_ternyata hatiku benar _

_cintamu hanyalah sekedar _

_untuk sementara _

_akhirnya kita harus memilih _

_satu yang pasti _

_mana mungkin terus jalani cinta begini _

_karena cinta tak kan ingkari _

_tak akan terbagi _

_kembalilah pada dirinya _

_biar ku yang mengalah _

_aku terima…_

_Aku tak bisa terima _

_bila terus tak setia _

_menghianati dia _

_menduakan cinta _

_ternyata hatiku benar _

_cintamu hanyalah sekedar _

_untuk sementara _

_akhirnya kita harus memilih _

_satu yang pasti _

_mana mungkin terus jalani cinta begini _

_karena cinta tak kan ingkari _

_tak akan terbagi _

_kembalilah pada dirinya _

_biar ku yang mengalah _

_aku terima… _

"Teman – teman…terima kasih untuk semuanya…" aku berbisik pelan di dalam hatiku.

**Sakura**

Aku mencoba untuk menghibur sahabatku, Hinata, dengan menyanyi. Setidaknya suaraku tidak terlalu buruk. Aku melihatnya menangis terharu. Aku senang, setidaknya aku masih bisa menghibur sahabatku. Tapi suasana tersebut hancur seketika ketika pacarku, Sasuke datang dengan wajah panik. Aku berlari ke arahnya dengan firasat buruk di benakku. Jangan – jangan…

"Sasuke-kun! Ada apa?"

"Sakura,GAWAT! NARUTO…" Sasuke mengambil nafas.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"DIA……DIA BERKELAHI DENGAN KIBA!!"

"APAAA!!!???" Firasat burukku benar. Aku segera membawa Hinata ikut serta. Awalnya Hinata tidak mau ikut serta, tapi setelah kupaksa, ia mau ikut juga. Aku memusatkan cakra di kakiku, dan segera berlari ke kamar Naruto. Sasuke dan kunoichi gang menyusul di belakangku.

"NARUTO!!" Aku membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Kulihat tonjokan Kiba hampir mengenai pipi Naruto. Secepat kilat aku menahan Kiba untuk tidak menonjok Naruto.

"Kiba! Apa – apaan kamu?!?!"

"Dia berani menghina Hinata!!!" Kiba bersiap menonjok kembali. Sakura menahannya.

"Dia hanya terkena amnesia ringan. Dia pasti akan segera ingat kembali. Apa salahnya dengan itu??" Suaraku bergetar karena marah. Kiba hanya terdiam dan pergi keluar kamar disusul Tenten. Aku pergi ke pojok tempat tidur Naruto. Naruto hanya menatapku.

"Sakura, apa kamu tahu siapa perempuan itu? Kiba bilang dia pacarku, tapi aku tidak bisa ingat apapun. Apa dia hanya perempuan yang salah masuk kamar?"

Aku terkejut mendengar kata – kata Naruto. Segera ku berpaling ke arah Hinata. Dia tampak sedih, aku tahu dia pasti sangat terluka dengan kata – kata tadi. Aku yakin, dia pasti menangis. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku kagum pada Hinata. Ia adalah wanita paling tegar yang pernah kukenal.

"Iya, benar. Lagipula aku akan pulang ke Inggris besok siang. Aku tak akan menganggumu lagi. Selamat malam," setelah itu Hinata pergi dari kamar ini. Samar – samar dapat kulihat air mata Hinata yang tertiup angin. Aku tahu, kini ia pasti butuh sahabat untuk menemani dan menghiburnya. Kemudian aku berlari menyusulnya disusul Ino.

"Hinata-chan……" Betapa malang nasibnya……

**Naruto**

Aku heran. Kenapa mereka semua membela gadis itu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa pernah mengenal perempuan itu…Rambutnya yang panjang…Wajahnya yang imut…Matanya yang lembut…aku mengenalnya. Ya, aku mengenalnya. Tapi dimana?

Kulihat Sakura dan yang lainnya pergi menyusul gadis itu…Meninggalkan aku sendiri..Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Aku tidak tahu tapi…melihat gadis itu…aku jadi ingin melindunginya…aku ingin memeluknya…aku tak ingin melukainya. Tapi kenapa muncul rasa seperti itu? Kenapa? Aku mencoba memutar otakku. Mencoba mengingat – ngingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingat apapun tentang gadis itu. Entah kenapa..aku merasa gadis itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku.

Aku lelah memikirkan hal ini terus. Kucoba untuk tidur. Tapi mataku tidak bisa menutup sama sekali, berapa kali pun aku mencobanya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain tentang gadis itu. Tiba – tiba memori masa kecil yang terlupakan terlintas di benakku.

_**Flashback**_

_Angin sepoi – sepoi bertiup. Rasanya menyejukkan. Tapi itu semua tidak dapat menghilangkan gundah di hatiku. Ya, tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang bisa kulakukan sampai saat ini hanyalah berbuat_ _keonaran untuk menarik simpati warga desa. Itu pun tidak berhasil. Ya…biar sajalah. Saat itu aku sedang bermain ayunan di taman. Tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku seperti biasa, sampai seorang gadis kerdil mendatangiku. Ia mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna hitam kebiruan. Kimono yang dipakainya sangat cocok di tubuhnya, membuat mukaku merah untuk sesaat._

"_Eh, maukah kau bermain denganku?" perempuan kerdil itu bertanya dengan malu – malu. Menurutku, tingkahnya sangat lucu sehingga aku tertawa terbahak – bahak._

"_Ke…kenapa kau tertawa?" muka perempuan itu memerah. _

"_Tingkahmu lucu banget sih,…"aku masih tertawa. Perempuan itu menggembungkan pipinya. Aiihh,…imut banget!_

"_Kenapa kamu bilang tingkahku lucu?"_

"_Habisnya, kok kamu mau bicara denganku? Kan biasanya tidak ada yang mau bicara denganku,…"_

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bicara denganmu?"_

"_Kan kamu tahu…kalau aku ini…monster…" aku terbata – bata mengucapkannya. Sekarang gantian gadis itu yang tertawa. Aku tertegun melihatnya. Ada yang tertawa di sampingku. Ada yang mengajakku mengobrol. Aku senang sekali hari ini. Akhirnya aku berhasil mendapat teman!!! _

"_Kalo kamu monster, aku pasti sudah dimakan sama kamu. Sekarang? Kamu tidak memakanku. Itu berarti kamu bukan monster.." Perempuan itu masih terkikik. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menarik tangannya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. _

"_Kamu mau mengajakku kemana?"_

"_Adaaa dechhh…" Aku hanya tersenyum. Ia makin heran, tapi tetap mengikutiku. Sekarang akhirnya ia tahu jawabannya. Tempat itu adalah……kedai ramen!_

"_Woaaaa…" Perempuan itu nampak takjub. Aku hanya terkikik melihat mulutnya mangap._

"_Bagus,kan? Disini kita bisa makan enak lo!"_

"_Eh, ngomong – ngomong…"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Oh,ya.Sampai lupa! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal!" Aku mengulurkan tanganku kepada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman denganku._

"_Namaku Hinata Hyuuga."_

"_Bagus banget namamu!" Setelah itu, aku mengobrol banyak tentang diri kami masing – masing sambil menyeruput ramen yang lezat. Aku baru tahu kalau dia berasal dari klan Hyuuga, klan yang paling kuat di Konoha. Aku berdecak kagum mendengarnya._

"_Wah! Kamu pasti hebat!" mendengarku bicara begitu, dia menunduk sedih. Aku heran melihatnya._

"_Sayangnya tidak. Aku…memang tidak punya kemampuan…" Ia mulai menangis. Aku kebingungan dan akhirnya berusaha menyeka air matanya dengan tanganku. Setelah tangisnya reda, aku kembali menawarkannya semangkok ramen yang masih hangat._

"_Maaf, ya Hinata-chan.."_

"_Gak papa kok Naruto-kun, aku memang cengeng kok." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Ia tampak terkejut._

"_Kenapa, Hinata-chan?"_

"_Aku harus segera pulang! Nanti bisa – bisa aku dimarahi,…" _

"_Besok kita main lagi, ya!"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

"_Bye Hinata!"_

"_Bye Naruto!" Hinata berlari kecil. Perlahan bayangannya menghilang. Aku sedikit sedih, karena aku bingung aku mau bermain dengan siapa._

_PLETAK! Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalaku. Ternyata batu. Aku mencoba mencari siapa yang melempar batu tersebut. Disana kulihat ada seorang anak lelaki berambut pendek yang berwarna hitam. Sendirian. Entah kenapa, aku malah mendatanginya._

"_Kamu yang melempar batu ini?" Laki – laki itu menoleh. Ia menatapku sesaat, kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya dariku. Aku kesal. Dia mengacuhkan aku._

"_Kamu jangan mengacuhkan aku!"_

"_Baka,…" jawabnya pendek. Aku semakin kesal pada laki – laki itu._

"_Nani!???"_

"_Aku bilang kamu itu BAKA!"Dia mengulanginya dengan nada suara yang dingin._

"_Kamu yang baka!!" Aku membalasnya dengan perasaan kesal. Laki – laki itu tadinya akan mengucapkan sesuatu, kalau tidak ada bunyi kembang api yang berisik. DHUARRR! Aku melihat ke langit di atas sana. Disana ada berbagai macam kembang api yang indah. Sesaat aku melupakan kekesalanku. Laki – laki itu terdiam dan beranjak pergi. Entah kenapa, aku malah berlari menyusulnya._

"_Kenapa kau menyusulku?"_

"_Maukah…kau menjadi temanku?" Aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia terkejut._

"_Uhhmmm…mungkin?"_

"_Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kamu?"_

"_Aku Sasuke Uchiha,.."_

"_Sasuke-kun, kita main yuk!" tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke tempat barongsai. Setelah itu aku dan Sasuke bermain sampai sore._

_Itulah hari terindah sepanjang hidupku…_

_Esoknya aku, Hinata dan Sasuke bermain bersama. Tapi saat itu mungkin tak baik bagi Hinata._

"_Hinata, kamu kok dari tadi murung terus?"_

"_Naruto-kun,maaf ya!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Besok aku sekeluarga akan pindah ke Inggris,…" Aku dan Sasuke terkejut. Aku sedih. Padahal dialah teman pertamaku…kenapa harus pergi lagi?_

"_Jangan khawatir, Hinata-chan!"_

"_Naruto-kun, apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kita harus berjanji akan bertemu di pohon ini 6 tahun yang akan datang. Jangan sampai lupa, ya!" Kataku sambil mengukir 3 nama di pohon tersebut. Naruto + Hinata + Sasuke. Hinata menangis terharu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk._

"_Kami tak akan pernah lupa…" Aku, Hinata, dan Sasuke mengucapkannya bersamaan. Setelah itu kami terus bermain, sampai ayah Hinata menjemputnya. Sambil melambaikan tangannya, Hinata perlahan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke. Aku dan Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata-chan! Ingat janji kita bertiga ya!"_

_Hinata hanya tersenyum hampa. Disanalah terakhir kulihat Hinata di taman ini. Esoknya…ia tak muncul lagi di taman ini. Hanya Sasuke yang mau bermain denganku._

_Inilah kejadian dalam hidupku yang paling indah…sekaligus…paling menyakitkan……_

Aku termenung mengingat kenangan masa kecilku itu. Itulah kenangan termanis dalam hidupku…yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Perlahan aku mulai berpikir mengenai gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan itu.

"Jangan – jangan……"

**Hinata**

"Ayah…aku pulang…" Aku mengetuk pintu. Setelah beberapa saat pintu terbuka dan tampaklah ayahku, Hiashi Hyuuga. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi marah. Aku ketakutan melihatnya. Aku yakin, ayah pasti akan memarahiku habis – habisan malam ini.

"Hinata, ikut ayah ke ruang tamu,…" Tanpa buang waktu, aku mengikuti ayah dan segera duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu. Ayah duduk di hadapanku dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Ayah mengampunimu hari ini. Tapi jika kau ulangi ini sekali lagi, kau akan kuberi hukuman yang jauh lebih berat,…" Ayah menatapku dengan tajam. Tatapan yang menakutkan…aku sampai bergetar karenanya.

"Kau pacaran dengan lelaki berambut pirang yang ada di Bandara itu,kan?"

Aku tertegun mendengar kalimat ayah. Aku memang masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya. Tapi dia telah melupakan aku…telah membuangku…apakah…aku masih harus mengakuinya sebagai 'pacar'ku? Aku tidak tahu. Melihatku terdiam Ayah makin tidak sabar menunggu jawabanku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjawab seadanya.

"I……iya…"

"Jangan berbohong…"

"Maksud ayah?"

"Aku tahu semuanya……kecelakaan dan amnesia menimpa lelaki itu, kan?"

Aku tidak dapat mengelak. Darimana ayah tahu semua itu? Aku tidak pernah memberitahunya. Mengingat Naruto, hatiku menjadi sedih. Aku ingin sekali mencurahkan semua perasaanku ini kepada para sahabatku…Aku ingin mereka ada disini…tepat di depanku…bukan Ayah yang marah kepadaku…

"Aku tidak ingin kau pacaran dengan lelaki aneh itu. Karena itu, ayah sudah menetapkan siapa jodohmu."

"Tunggu sebentar. Jadi, maksud ayah…aku dijodohkan?"

"Ya,…" Ayah mengangguk. Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku masih mencintai Naruto. Aku tidak ingin menjalani hidupku bersama orang lain selain Naruto. Aku hanya menginginkan Naruto. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu…bisa bersama dengannya. Aku tidak ingin kebahagiaanku ini hancur hanya karena suatu perjodohan!

"Tapi kan besok kita ke Inggris,…"

"Ya, kita jodohkan kamu di Inggris,…" Aku tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Saat itu aku tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisku. Aku segera berlari ke dalam kamarku. Kututup pintunya rapat – rapat. Aku tahu, keputusan ayah mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Tapi…aku ingin sekali……biarlah walaupun hanya sekali dalam hidupku…

"Aku ingin mengubah takdir……"

Esoknya di Rumah Sakit Hasan Sandaime.

"Uzumaki, waktunya untuk mandi,……" Seorang suster memasuki kamar Naruto. Ia melihat ke tempat tidur. Ada sesuatu yang menonjol disana. Ia yakin, itu pasti Naruto.

"Uzumaki, cepat bangun…" Suster itu menggoyang tubuh Naruto, tapi ia tak memberikan respon. Suster tersebut mencoba berkali – kali, tapi semua itu tanpa hasil yang berarti. Penasaran, suster tersebut membuka selimut si tempat tidur. Betapa tercenggangnya suster itu.

"Uzumaki!!!!!!!!" Suster itu kesal sekali. Ternyata di dalam selimut tidak ada Naruto, melainkan bola basket yang digambari muka dan guling. Disana terdapat sebuah kertas memo yang bertuliskan,

'**Aku pergi dulu, demi menjemput malaikatku yang akan segera pergi,…'**

Suster tersebut hanya bergumam heran. Siapa 'malaikatku' itu? Sekali lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Orang Aneh'

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berwarna kuning sedang berlari cepat di koridor. Ia tak peduli ketika tubuhnya menyenggol sesuatu hingga pecah. Ia hanya punya satu tujuan.

"**HINATA HYUUGA,…"**

**Hinata**

"Hinata, ayo kita berangkat…" Ayah memanggilku untuk segera turun ke bawah. Aku bergegas membereskan koper dan mengambil jaket. Setelah semuanya beres, aku segera turun ke bawah. Ayah dan aku segera naik taksi untuk menuju ke bandara. Tadinya aku ingin menawarkan untuk menjenguk Naruto-kun, tapi aku tahu……Ayah tak akan mengabulkan keinginanku.

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai. Bawa barang – barangmu keluar,…!" Aku membawa koper seberat itu sendirian.Di dalam hati aku berpikir. Apa benar lebih baik begini? Apakah semua akan selesai dengan ini? Hatiku mengiyakan. Aku ingin bertemu Naruto. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pun caranya. Segera setelah ayahku lengah aku bergegas pergi.

"Naruto-kun…" Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, dan tanpa sadar aku menabrak seorang kunoichi. Aku mencoba berdiri untuk minta maaf. Aku terkejut setelah melihat kunoichi tersebut.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Aku memeluknya erat. Sakura tampak terkejut, tapi tetap membiarkanku memeluknya sampai aku puas. Perlahan aku melonggarkan pelukanku.

"Hinata-chan,…"wajahnya tampak sedih. Aku hanya terheran – heran dibuatnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Naruto menghilang dari rumah sakit…"

"APAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????!?!?!" Aku terkejut dibuatnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Segera ku gerakkan kakiku perlahan untuk mulai melangkah. Sakura mengikuti di belakangku. Ya…Tuhan…apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun?

**Naruto**

Aku ingat siapa gadis itu. Ya! Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Teman masa kecilku…teman pertamaku……orang yang paling kucintai. Kenapa aku melupakannya? Dialah…satu – satunya alasanku untuk hidup. Setelah lolos dari penjaga rumah sakit, aku segera mencari taksi.

"Taksi!!!!" Taksi itu berhenti. Aku segera masuk.

"Kemana, kang?"

"Ke bandara Sandaime - Soekarno. Bisa sampainya pukul 12.00?"

"Sekarang aja udah jam 11.30,…"

"Udah pokoknya cepetan!" setelah kupaksa, supir itu setuju dan memacu gasnya menuju bandara Sandaime – Soekarno. Wuiihhh…kayaknya pesawat jet aja kalah tuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di bandara. Tapi aku baru sadar aku tidak bawa uang. Aku melihat supir tersebut dengan pandangan memelas,…

"Anak muda, uang bisa diperoleh kapanpun. Tapi cinta tidak,…" Supir taksi itu tersenyum. Betapa leganya diriku saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Terima kasih! Nanti aku traktir ramen!"

"Jangan! Kenapa gak steak aja?"

"Bapak banyak maunya!!!"

"Biarin!"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat supir taksi itu. Setelah beberapa menit aku kembali berlari untuk mengejar sang malaikat, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan……"

**CHAPTER 3 SELESAI! AKU SENENG BANGET BISA BIKIN NII CHAPTER. PROSES PEMBUATANNYA SANGAT MENYENANGKAN LO! AKU BERHARAP KALIAN MENYUKAINYA.AKU JADI KETAGIHAN BUAT BIKIN BERDASARKAN SUDUT PANDANG SESEORANG. OH, YA CERITA INI AKAN BERAKHIR DI CHAPTER 4. PASTI UDAH KEBAYANG ENDINGNYA KAYAK GIMANA.HAAAHHH CERITA BUATANKU INI PASARAN BANGET YA!**

**TALK SHOW! (PROVILE ANDITA NICH…)**

AnDhiThaMuTz: Ohayooooo

Naruto: -Lesu-

AnDhiThaMuTz: Kenapa kok lesu banget?

Naruto: Masa' Hinata dijodohin, dattebayo!

AnDhiThaMuTz: Ya, takdir ya takdir

Naruto: Hiksss…hikssss

Tenten, Kiba : Biarin aja, biar kapok!

AnDhiThaMuTz: Cie…kompak nieh!

Tenten,Kiba: -Kembali menghajar penulis untuk ke sekian kalinya-

AnDhiThaMuTz: Kembali remuk –Sampe kapan begini terus?-

Hinata: Bisa dimulai ni talkshow?

AnDhiThaMuTz:Udah dari tadi kale(Kiba,Tenten heran kok dia msh idup?)

Hinata: Kenapa gue dijodohin?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Meneketehe

Hinata: Kan kamu yang bikin!-tumben Hinata tegas-

AnDhiThaMuTz: Nasib ya nasib…

Hinata: hiksss…ngomong2 gimana endingnya?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Mungkin happy end? Enggak! Error end!

Hinata: Maksud?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Aku males happy end sih

Hinata: Hiksss..penulis, mana chapter yg kamu suka?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Pokoke pas kamu sedih!

Hinata: Terus, jadi mau bikin fanfic apalagi setelah ini?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Maunya sih tentang Sai sama Ino, tapi mau bikin yang campuran ah kayak gagan.

Hinata: Pairing apa sih yang kamu sukai?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Pokoknya yang ada Sai!

Hinata: Ih…kan pakaiannya norak!

AnDhiThaMuTz: Terserah! Yang penting, menurut aku Sai itu keren!!

Hinata: Capppeeee dech…

AnDhiThaMuTz: Oh ya!

Hinata: Kenapa?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Aku mau bikin percintaan lagi ah!

Hinata: Pairingnya?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Gaara sama Tsunade…-blushing- Gagan yg ngasih ide.

Hinata: Seriusss!

Gaara : Kuremukkan kau!

AnDhiThaMuTz: Ampyunnnnn…

Gaara: Ogah aku sama nenek – nenek kayak dia!

Tsunade: Apa kau bilang?

Gaara: Hanya bilang kalo kamu ituh 'Jelek'.

Tsunade: Awassss kamu!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AnDhiThaMuTz: Serasi khan?

Gaara, Tsunade: Awaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssss kamuuuuuuuuuu!

Sweat dropped…


	4. I Still Remember You

**HERE COMES THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!**

Oh yeah! Bahagianya aku……inilah fanfic yang paling panjang (mungkin) yang pernah kutulis. Sekarang chapter ke 4 niehh sedih buanget deh. Tapi halamannya mungkin yang paling dikit. Selain itu, kali ini gak pake dari sudut pandang seseorang, soalnya rasanya gimana gituh,..Oke deh cukup dari aq dan mulailah membaca! **MET BACA N ENJOYYY AJA!**

**IV. I Still Remember You…**

Hinata masih berjalan menyusuri bandara sambil mencari Naruto. Ia tahu ini tidak akan berhasil. Tapi ia yakin, Naruto ada di dekat sini.

"Sakura-chan, maaf ya merepotkan," Hinata berkata sambil berbisik. Sakura hanya menatap Hinata sebentar dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa – apa kok…"

Naruto kebingungan. Ia tidak mungkin mencari Hinata di antara orang sebanyak ini. Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 12.10. Sementara itu pesawat akan berangkat jam 12.45.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak terlambat…" Naruto kembali berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia melihat papan keberangkatan pesawat. Disana tertera Konoha-Inggris dunia muggle berangkat pukul 12.45. Setelah melihat papan tersebut, ia berlari ke gate 27. 'Aku yakinnnn…Hinata pasti ada disana!' batin Naruto. Ia terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan keadaan tubuhnya sekarang.

"OOOiiiii Naruto!!!" Naruto menoleh. Disana nampak seorang pemuda berambut pendek yang berwarna hitam. Kalau dilihat dari jauh kaya ayam loch rambutnya!

"Sasuke! Ngapain kamu disini??"

"Aniki mau umroh ke Mekkah. Mau minta oleh – oleh?"

"Mungkin air zam zam,he he!"

"Ah, oke deh. Aku pikir kamu mau minta ramen."

"Sasuke…aku juga bisa mikir. Mana ada ramen di Mekkah. Iya kan?"

"Benar juga. He he.."

"Kamu gak cuma mau nganter Itachi, kan?" dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Maksud?"

"Mana mungkin kamu yang lama dendam mau nganter dia…"

"Itachi kan udah thobat, makanya dia umroh. Aku udh maafin dia kok,"

"Boong!"

"Yah…sebenarnya sich…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya menepati janjiku padamu dan Hinata. Kamu ingat Hinata khan?"

"Tentu aku sudah ingat."

"Pohon itu. Aku mendatanginya. Walaupun tulisan itu telah tertutup lumut pohon, aku masih bisa membacanya. Naruto + Hinata + Sasuke. Kau tahu, aku menunggu kalian berdua sampe malam loch. Jadi kamu mau datang kan?"

"Aku mau. Ini aku lagi ngajak Hinata. Dia mau pulang ke Inggris khan?"

"Aku juga udh tau kok. Aku juga akan ikut mencari."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu………Dialah teman keduaku setelah kamu."

"He eh…Benar juga…"

"Ayo! Mungkin sekarang masih sempat!" Kedua pemuda itu kembali berlari. Tapi entah kenapa kok jadi kayak lomba lari? Biasalah…rival gityuu loch! Sambil berlari, diam – diam Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hinata……Naruto……aku berterima kasih pada kalian… Karena telah jadi temanku…" Sasuke berbisik di dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu Hinata terus mencari Naruto ditemani oleh Sakura. Wajahnya kembali cerah saat ia menemukan suatu petunjuk………tentang keberadaan Naruto. Perlahan ia menuju tempat parkir taksi. Sakura hanya mengikuti Hinata dengan heran.

"Pak…permisi…"

"Ya, ada apa neng?"

"Apa anda melihat seseorang berambut pirang, oh lebih tepatnya yang tadi menaiki taksi anda?" Hinata bertanya dengan melihat sehelai rambut berwarna kuning di jok taksi tersebut. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"Oh, tadi dia ke gate 27. Dan sekedar info, tadi ia berlari bersama seorang laki – laki berambut pendek. Bentuk rambutnya kayak ayam loch!" Supir taksi itu terkikik. Hinata juga hanya terkikik pelan, dan dia tahu, lelaki itu pasti Sasuke. 'Terima kasih, ya' batin Hinata.

"Terima kasih, ya pak…"

"Sama – sama, neng." Supir itu menghela nafasnya sambil melihat Hinata yang perlahan berlari menjauh, "Ahhhh…Masa muda itu memang indah…"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang lelaki yang mengawasi mereka semua dari belakang. Perlahan ia menyelinap dan mengikuti Hinata dengan diam – diam.

"Tunggu saja, nona Hinata,…"

Naruto mulai kelelahan dan nafasnya terdengar menderu kencang. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan baju, ia mulai mencari kembali.

"Naruto,……" nafas Sasuke terdengar ngos – ngosan. Naruto menoleh.

"Hn?"

"Apa…kau mau…istirahat dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Sekarang sudah jam 12.30." Naruto masih mencari. Ia terus mencari dan beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyum nampak di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya terheran – heran melihatnya.

"Sudah ketemu,…"

"Siapa? Hinata?"

"Ya…Malaikatku yang paling kucintai…"

Hinata berlari ke gate 27. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat Naruto. Nafas Sakura sampai tersengal – sengal karena mengejar Hinata. Sakura memilih untuk istirahat sebentar dengan bersandar di sebuah tembok. Dan begitu sadar, dilihatnya Hinata telah menghilang.

Sementara itu, saking gembiranya, Hinata terus berlari sampai ia menabrak seseorang. Seseorang itu berambut panjang mengkilat dengan simbol aneh di dahinya dan terlihat seperti tattoo. Di sekitar matanya tampak otot – otot yang kuat dan kekar.

"Kak Neji…"

"Nona Hinata, ayo kita pulang,…"

"Tapi, kak……Naruto…"

"Jangan pedulikan dia…"

"Tapi……kak!" Hinata mulai berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi semua usahanya sia – sia. Hinata memandang mata kakaknya itu dengan pandangan yang paling memelas.

"Kumohon,…kak Neji…"

Neji hanya terdiam.

"Sasuke! Sepertinya Hinata dibekuk seseorang!"

"Iya…iya tapi jangan teriak kayak gityuu duong!"

"Hinataaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto berteriak dan berlari ke arah Hinata. Hinata dan Neji tampak terkejut, dapat terlihat dari dahi mereka berdua yang berkerut.

"Naruto?"

"Na…naruto-kun?"

"Hinata!!" Naruto berlari dan memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang sangat rindu pada Naruto, sangat menikmati pelukan Naruto. Neji tidak tinggal diam. Ia mendorong Naruto agar menjauhi Hinata.

"Neji??"

"Maaf, Naruto. Walau kau adalah temanku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan nona Hinata begitu saja."

"Neji…kita bertarung sekarang!" Naruto memasang kuda – kudanya. Neji hanya menghela nafas.

"Ini semua tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan kekerasan,…"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

Naruto melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Neji untuk menonjoknya. Tapi sebelum mencapai pipi Neji, tangan Naruto digenggam oleh cengkraman tangan yang kuat. Dilihatnya siapa pemilik tangan itu. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto. Ternyata yang tadi menahannya adalah ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Ayah, tolong lepaskan Naruto-kun!!!"

"Tidak bisa, Hinata. Kau hanya akan menderita bersama laki – laki ini,…" Hinata hanya terdiam. Belum pernah hatinya terasa sesakit ini. Tapi kini ia bertekad agar bisa lebih tegar. Ia segera mengaktifkan byakugan di matanya, dan memasang kuda – kuda.

"Kau takkan menang melawanku,…" kata Hiashi dengan tenang. Tapi melihat usaha Hinata yang gigih, akhirnya Hiashi mengalah. Ia hanya ingin……putrinya bisa hidup bahagia.

"Uzumaki,…"

"Ya?"

"Tolong bahagiakan Hinata. Dan jagalah dia."

"Tentu saja!" Naruto menangis bahagia dan segera memeluk Hinata. Hinata juga menangis terharu. Mereka berdua berpelukan erat, lama sekali, sampai ketika Naruto terhuyung dan perlahan terjatuh karena keadaan tubuhnya yang belum membaik. Hinata menjerit dan berteriak lontong eh tolong dengan suaranya yang paling keras. Setelah itu Naruto dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans. Hinata terus menunggui Naruto di rumah sakit.

"Naruto-kun……"

Naruto merasa aneh. Ia berada di suatu tempat yang indah dan penuh dengan bunga – bunga yang bertebaran dan harum semerbak. Di depan taman tersebut ada sungai terjernih yang pernah ia lihat. Naruto segera berlari menuju sungai itu. Ketika mau meminumnya, ia dicegah oleh seseorang.

"Jangan minum air itu,…" kata orang itu. Ia berambut pirang, sama seperti Naruto tapi usianya lebih tua. Naruto hanya terheran – heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hal itu dilarang."

"Sebenarnya ini dimana sih?"

"Coba kau pikirkan sendiri."

"Ah, aku gak bisa mikir nih!"

"Ya sudah, kamu mau ikut aku menyebrangi sungai itu?"

"Ya, aku mau!" Naruto tidak sadar ia berada di alam baka bersama Yondaime. Yondaime hanya tersenyum dan mengajak Naruto untuk menyebrangi sungai tersebut. Perlahan Naruto melihat cahaya yang sangat terang dan……hangat. Ia merasa nyaman.

"Kau sudah siap untuk meninggalkan taman ini?"

"Ya……"

"TEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

Jantung Naruto tidak berdetak. Dokter sudah berusaha sekuat tenaganya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Merasa usahanya sia – sia, dokter pun keluar dari ruang operasi. Hinata segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana dok?" Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata tercekat. Ia tidak percaya ini telah terjadi.

"Bohong,…" Hinata berlari ke taman rumah sakit. Ia menangis sendirian di bangku taman. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Ternyata ia adalah Sakura.

"Hinata………jangan menangis,…"

"Naruto kejam! Masa' dia meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Naruto tidak ingin kamu menangis. Ia tidak ingin kamu sedih hanya karena kepergiannya. Ia pasti ingin melihat dirimu yang bahagia dari atas sana…"

"Benarrr.." Hinata menghentikan tangisnya. Ia menatap langit ditemani dengan bunga sakura yang bertebaran. Ia menggenggam satu daun sakura dan kembali menatap langit. Tiba – tiba ia dapat melihat bayangan Naruto. Hinata segera menyeka tangisnya.

"Aku bahagia, Naruto. Aku akan terus bahagia." Hinata dapat melihat wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya itu tersenyum. Hinata kembali tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Aku akan terus bahagia, Naruto-kun……"

**AKHIRNYA NIEH CERITA KELAR JUGA. KALI INI GAK ADA TALK SHOW, MAAF YA! MUNGKIN NIE CHAPTER GAK BEGITU SEDIH TERUS AKHIRNYA RADA GIMANA GITUU.OKE, MAKASIH TELAH MEMBACA SAMPAI AKHIR DAN TERUS TUNGGU FANFIC BARU AKU YA!**


End file.
